


You complete us

by dat_carovieh



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier realize that they both would like an addition to their relationship.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	You complete us

**Author's Note:**

> It had happened often, when they still had been children, scared of the new place and many strangers around them. Back when they had just been taken from their parents and brought to Kaer Morhen. Mostly at night Eskel had stumbled over to Geralt’s bed or the other way around and they had curled up around each other, given each other some much needed safety and human contact between the hard training and the harsh voices.

It had occurred less and less the older they grew but never really stopped. So, Geralt had not been surprised, when Eskel had stumbled into his room and just slotted down on his bed without a word. He was probably having a bad day and didn’t want to sleep alone. Geralt who had been sitting on the bed, reading, grabbed him and pulled his head into his lap, so he could stroke his hair.

Geralt was sharing the room with Jaskier, of course, they had shared beds even before they had been together. But right now Jaskier was still running around the keep, doing who knew what with all that energy a human shouldn’t have while Geralt had decided he wanted to get to his room early and relax a little.

But of course, if Eskel needed his friend, he would be there for him like he always had been in the last 90 years and how Eskel had been there for Geralt.

“Do you want to talk?” Geralt offered.

“No, Lambert had just been an ass,” Eskel mumbled and closed his eyes. Geralt chuckled quietly, of course Lambert had been an ass. He leaned back and continued to run his hands to Eskel’s hair.

After a while the door opened and Jaskier entered.

“Shh,” made Geralt and pointed to Eskel.

“Is he asleep?” Jaskier asked.

“I think he is,” Geralt answered as Jaskier sat down next to him and leaned against Geralt. Eskel probably was asleep, since he didn’t move or react. Jaskier reached out to stroke Eskel’s hair as well.

“He is so cute, isn’t he? Especially when he is asleep,” Jaskier said.

“He really is. I’m already sad that we’re not going to see him through the whole summer. Also, you should have seen him as a child, he was adorable,” Geralt answered with a grin.

“Even more than now?” Jaskier asked in disbelief. Geralt nodded with a fond smile.

“I brought him snacks yesterday, when he was cleaning out the weaponry and the way he smiled at me then, absolutely stunning,” Geralt said.

“I totally get you. You remember when we arrived and I told him he was pretty, the way he blushed, made me nearly fall over my own feet,” Jaskier said and nuzzle up against Geralt’s neck. “Can you imagine if we could be with Eskel? I mean really be with him, like us two, if he’d love us both. He deserves to be loved so much and we would love him so much,” he added.

Geralt hummed in agreement and smiled. They had talked about this before. How Geralt had been in love with Eskel for decades and Jaskier had fallen for him as soon as he met him for the first time last winter. They had discussed this a lot over the last summer, how much they would love to have Eskel as part of their relationship. But none of them had actually dared to make the first step. Geralt carefully caressed Eskel’s hair, pushed a stray strand out of his face. And suddenly he listened up. It had been hidden behind Jaskier’s fast, human heartbeat but when he focused, he realized, Eskel’s heart was practically racing. Jaskier’s was still two times as fast but for a Witcher that was fast. Geralt softly put two fingers on the side of Eskel’s neck to make sure he was not mistaken. And when he looked at Eskel’s eyes, he saw they were not closed in a relaxed way like a sleeping person would, but tightly clenched together. Geralt suddenly felt hot and anxious, Eskel was awake and they possibly had just ruined their friendship with him. Because if he was awake, there was no way he hadn’t heard them. But maybe he pretended to be asleep, to give them a way out, so they could pretend it had never happened.

“Geralt, are you alright? You suddenly look very pale. I mean more pale than usually,” Jaskier asked concerned and stroked his cheek.

“It’s fine,” Geralt lied. He would tell him the truth as soon as they were be alone. Jaskier seemed to get the hint an didn’t say anything else. They sat together in relative silence, except for Jaskier’s humming, until Geralt was sure, Eskel was actually asleep. Then he slid down next to him and settled in for the night, Jaskier did the same at Eskel’s other side. Both cuddled up to Eskel.

* * *

When Eskel woke up he felt like he was in the safest place in the world and after a bit of orientation he realized it was because he had been sleeping between Geralt and Jaskier, who were now pressed against him, their arms slung around him. He remembered the last evening and panic rose up in him. Yes, he very much did love them and he would love to be part of their relationship, but he felt like he would be an intruder. He also wasn’t sure if they had meant what they had said. They had thought he was asleep and might have just been joking with each other. Geralt had obviously realized that he was awake in the end, that’s why he had been silent. He remembered Geralt’s hand tracing to the side of his neck and he knew Geralt had checked his heart rate there, which had been way too high. As silently as he could, he slid out under their arms and left the room. He would need to find out if they had meant what they had said without risking their friendship.

* * *

Geralt opened his eyes, he clearly realized something was missing, he could smell Jaskier, who was lying half on top of him and he could smell Eskel, but it was only the smell lingering in the bed, the man had left sometime while they had been sleeping. He closed his arms around Jaskier and buried his face in the bard’s hair. Jaskier apparently was awake.

“Morning Geralt. Are you alright?” he asked sleepily.

“Eskel left,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, I realized.”

“He had been awake when we were talking yesterday, he probably heard every word,” Geralt explained. Jaskier buried his face in the pillow.

“Oh fuck. Do you think we destroyed our friendship with him?” he asked and bit his lip.

“I don’t think so. He kept pretending to be asleep, probably to give us the chance to act like nothing has happened.”

Jaskier nodded, looking a little sad. Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier and they just stayed like that for a while.

Breakfast was awkward for the three of them, and Lambert, Aiden, and Vesemir could clearly feel the tension, see the awkward looks they were shooting each other but no one asked what was going on. After they finished eating, Eskel quickly vanished to do something. Seemingly to avoid them. Geralt and Jaskier went outside, they had decided to use winter time to work on Jaskier’s fighting abilities. He had already been good with a sword, but there was always room for improvement. Aiden and Lambert joined them.

“Do you know where Eskel went? Some training would do the old man good,” Lambert said. He called everyone who was older than him old man. Jaskier shook his head.

“Did you guys have a fight with him? You all acted strange this morning,” Aiden said. Jaskier pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Not a fight, no, but we might have still fucked up,” he explained, making it clear he didn’t want to go into further details. Aiden got the hint and didn’t ask further.

“You know, when Lambert and I fight, we talk about it and then fuck for a couple of hours,” Aiden explained, trying to be helpful. Jaskier felt panic creeping up his spine, did they know? Lambert laughed.

“That works because we are together, I believe that won’t work for their particular situation.”

So, it probably had just been Aiden being Aiden who wanted to make a joke. Jaskier relaxed again. Training would hopefully distract him a little.

* * *

Jaskier was having a hard time for the next couple of days, he didn’t know how to handle the distance with Eskel. Every time he saw him, he just wanted to hug him. Especially since he looked so unhappy. Geralt wasn’t dealing any better with it, Jaskier could feel how restless his partner was. For him it could mean to lose a decades long friendship, a friendship even longer than a human life. This wasn’t anything one would risk lightly.

* * *

It had been four days. Jaskier and Geralt were sitting on their bed, cuddling and talking, until they were disturbed by a knock on the door.

“Yes?” Geralt asked. The door opened and Eskel peaked inside.

“Hi,” he whispered. Geralt’s face immediately softened.

“Hi,” Jaskier answered.

“Can I come in?” Eskel seemed nervous. Jaskier nodded with an inviting gesture. Eskel stepped inside and fell down on the bed. He wiggled a bit until his head rested on Geralt’s lap, instinctively the white haired Witcher started to stroke his hair.

“Do you want to talk?” he asked gently. Eskel shook his head, he just stayed there, accepted getting pets. He turned to his side, eyes still closed and reached for Geralt’s other hand, pulling it against his chest. He gently moved his fingers over Geralt’s hand, caressing the skin. Geralt hummed lowly in response. Jaskier watched them both and wondered if maybe everything had been a misunderstanding. He lifted his hand and brushed over Eskel’s cheek. To his surprise, the Witcher turned his face and gently kissed his hand. A bunch of butterflies seemed to roam his guts. Hopeful, he looked at Geralt who smiled at him.

“Eskel?” he whispered.

“Hmm?” the Witcher opened his eyes and looked at Jaskier.

“The other day, when you were here, you weren’t asleep, right? You heard us talking,” Jaskier said. His hands started to sweat, he felt Geralt’s head against his, like an encouragement.

“Yes, I did,” Eskel confirmed.

“Why did you pretend to be asleep? And why did you leave in the morning?” he asked. Eskel bit his lip, he seemed unsure how to answer. Geralt moved his hand and intertwined his fingers with Eskel’s. This gesture seemed to reassure him to speak.

“I wasn’t sure if you meant what you said, I thought it might have just been a joke,” he explained and Geralt could hear his heart speed up. Eskel didn’t look at them, he was still lying with his head in Geralt’s lap, turned to his side, staring at the wall but he continued to hold Geralt’s hand.

Jaskier put a finger under Eskel’s head to turn his face to him. “Please look at me, dear,” he said softly and Eskel followed the finger, looking up into a pair of blue and a pair of golden eyes.

“We meant every word, I’ve been in love with you for more than twice the time, he has been alive,” Geralt explained and nodded in Jaskier’s direction. Jaskier made an offended noise. Not his fault they were so damn old.

“I’ve been in love with you since we met for the first time, last winter, it took me about a week to absolutely fall for you. The question is, what do you want?” Jaskier asked. Eskel felt incredible nervous, he could not believe that was really happening.

“I love you,” he breathed. “Both of you, I would love to be with you. But I don’t want to intrude.”

Jaskier slid down, so he could lie next to Eskel and put an arm around him, gently brushing his waist. “You don’t, we both want to be with you, as long as you want to be with us.” Eskel felt completely overwhelmed by the wave happiness rushing through his body. He placed a hand on Jaskier’s cheek, looking at his beautiful smile, not getting enough.

“If you want, you can kiss me,” Jaskier offered with a grin. Eskel started to grin back and inched closer, softly brushing his lips against Jaskier’s. His head started spinning at the sensation. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on Jaskier’s, his hand where moving through the bard’s hair and for a moment he forgot everything else.

“Gods damn it you two are so cute,” came Geralt’s voice from above them. Jaskier rolled to his back and beamed at Geralt. “Do I get a kiss as well?” he asked and brushed his fingers against Eskel’s cheek. Eskel scrambled to get up and was pulled in by Geralt as soon as he had sat up. He wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck and fell into the kiss. A warm body hugged him from behind and Eskel was sure he had never in his life been happier than right in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
